Traditional cameras use film to capture and store images. Digital cameras, however, take video and/or still photographs digitally, by recording and storing photographic images in digital form. Capture is usually accomplished by use of a photosensor, for example using charge-coupled devices. The stored images can be uploaded to a computer immediately or stored in the camera to be uploaded to a computer and/or printer later. Images may also be archived on a photographic compact disc, an external hard disc and/or online. Digital cameras generally have an LCD and/or other digital display for viewing images in the viewfinder and those in the camera memory.
As used herein, a “digital camera” includes a standalone camera, as well as a digital camera incorporated in other devices including, but not limited to, mobile terminals, music players, video players, Personal Communications Service (PCS) terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, notebook computers and/or handheld computers. Moreover, as used herein, the term “mobile terminal” includes a satellite or terrestrial cellular radiotelephone, a PCS terminal that may combine a cellular telephone with data processing, facsimile and/or data communications capabilities, a PDA that can include a radiotelephone, pager, Internet/Internet access Web browser, organizer, calendar and/or Global Positioning System (GPS) system, and/or conventional laptop and/or palmtop computers and/or other appliances that include a wireless transceiver. Digital cameras are often combined with cellular radiotelephones to provide what is commonly referred to as a “camera phone”.